illutiafandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Here you can find the listings of armor per class and per category. Armor consists of armor for Feet (Shoes/Boots), Legs, Body (shirts, costumes etc), Hands (Gloves)and Head (Helmets/Caps) Class & Character Specific Armor Click on the class below to see the list of class specific armor * Bard * Knave * Mystic * Priest * Swordsman For a category overview click here. To go to the Weapons page, click here. Table overview Here is a listing of armor that is wearable by all classes. Level Sort Name Stats 1 Head Cat Ears 5 AR, Sta+1 1 Head Wedding Flower 13 AR, HP+55, Mana+55, Str+2, Sta+2, Int+2, Dex+2 1 Head Mushroom Helm 20 AR, HP+125, Mana+125, Str+7, Int+5, SpellDam+2% 1 Head Pig Helm 25 AR, HP+100, Mana+100 1 Head Cheeky Monkey Cap 35 AR, HP+100, Mana+150, Sta+8, Dex+8 1 Head Double Folded Hat 35 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+4, Sta+2, Int+4, Dex+2 1 Necklace Slime Transmutator 15 AR, Mana+10, Str+1, Effect: Illusion Slime 1 Necklace Sheep Transmutator 15 AR, Mana+10, Str+1, Effect: Illusion Sheep 1 Necklace Cat Transmutator 25 AR, HP+35, Mana+35, Int+1, Dex+2, EarthRes+5, Effect: Cat 1 Body Commoners Shirt 5 AR, HP+10, Mana+5, AirRes+1 1 Body Penguin Costume 5 AR, WaterRes+1 1 Body Frog Costume 5 AR, WaterRes+1 1 Ring Beast Ring 10 AR, HP+75, Mana+75, MeleeDamage+5% 1 Ring Spirit Ring 10 AR, HP+75, Mana+75, SpellDamage+5% 1 Shield Emblem Shield 20 AR, HP+75, Mana+75, Dex+5 1 Shield The Happy Egg Blue 30 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+5 1 Shield The Happy Egg Pink 30 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+5 1 Shield Baby Monkey 50 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+10, Sta+10, Wat&EarthRes+5 1 Legs Commoners Pants 5 AR, HP+10, Str+1, Sta+1 1 Legs Filthy Pants HP+5, Str+1 1 Legs Filthy Pants of the Cat 5 AR, HP+5, Str+1, Int+2, Dex+1 1 Legs Filthy Pants of the Cow 5 AR, HP+30, Str+2 1 Legs Shiny Filthy Pants 6 AR, HP+6, Str+1 1 Legs Filthy Pants of the Fishmonger 5 AR, HP+5, Str+1, Int+1, Dex+5, WatRes+20, Sta-1 1 Legs Filthy Pants of the Pillywiggin 5 AR, HP+5, Mana+25, Str+1, Int+2 1 Legs Filthy Pants of the Pig 4 AR, HP+30, Sta+5, Str-1, Int-2, Dex-2 1 Legs Filthy Pants of the Snail 5 AR, HP+25, Str+1, Int-1, Dex-2, FireRes-5 1 Feet Lucky Ducky Feet 65 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+10, Sta+10, Int+5, SpiRes+7 1 Feet Dragon Boots 20 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, Dex+5, Spell:Dragon Scales 1 Feet Bunny Slippers 25 AR, HP+150, Mana+150, Str+10, Int+5, MeleeCrit+7% 6-50 Shield Plain Wooden Shield 4 AR, HP+10 10-50 Head Sickly Flower Head 18 AR, Sta+4, WaterRes+5 10-50 Head Yummy Cloak 5 AR, Mana+5, Int+1, Water&AirRes+1 10-50 Body Hogs Shirt 10 AR, HP+15, Mana+10, Sta+2, Water&AirRes+1 10-50 Body Hogs Shirt of the Bunny 15 AR, HP+40, Mana+10, Sta+2, Dex+2, Water&AirRes+1, Int-2 10-50 Body Hogs Shirt of the Cow 10 AR, HP+40, Mana+10, Str+1, Sta+2, Water&AirRes+1 10-50 Body Hogs Shirt of the Pig 9 AR, HP+40, Mana+10, Sta+7, Water&AirRes+1, Str-2, Int-2, Dex-2 10-50 Body Hogs Shirt of the Bear 20 AR, HP+40, Mana-15, Str+2, Sta+4, Water&AirRes+1, Int-5, Dex-2 10-50 Body Hogs Shirt of the Sheep 10 AR, HP+15, Mana+35, Sta+4, Water&AirRes+1 10-50 Body Strong Hogs Shirt of the Penguin 26 AR, HP+70, Mana+61, Sta+7, Water&AirRes+1 10-50 Body Grade B Farming Shirt 13 AR, HP+13, Str+1< FireRes+1 12-50 Shield Mahogany Shield 8 AR, HP+20, FireRes+2 13-50 Necklace Travelers Trinket of Lesser Air Protection 2 AR, Mana+20, Int+1, AirRes+10, SpiRes+3 13-50 Back Dirty Drifters Cloak 3 AR, HP+12, Mana+5, Dex+3 13-50 Back Dirty Drifters Cloak of the Bunny 3 AR, HP+37, Mana+5, Str+1, Dex+5 13-50 Back Dirty Drifters Cloak of the Bunny 8 AR, HP+37, Mana+5, Dex+5, Int-2 20-50 Head Padded Cap 20 AR, HP+120, Water&AirRes+5 20-50 Body Heavy Coat 20 AR, HP+120, Water&AirRes+5 20-50 Body Handmade Coconut Bra 25 AR, Sta+4, Int+4, WaterRes+5 20-50 Hands Thick Gloves 10 AR, HP+10, Mana+30, Int+3, Dex+2, EarthRes+3, SpellDam+2% 20-50 Feet Snow Shoes 20 AR, HP+120, Water&AirRes+5 25-50 Ring Best Friends Bracelet 14 AR, HP+20, Mana+20, Sta+1, Int+1, AirRes+2, SpiRes+4 25-50 Ring Shiny Frozen Ring of the Bandit -5 AR, HP+30, Mana+10, Str+3, Sta+5, Int+8, Dex+8, FireRes+3 25-50 Ring Shiny Frozen Ring of the Tree 18 AR, HP+68, Mana+43, Str+6, Sta+6, Int+3, Dex+1, Wat&EarthAirRes+3, FireRes-2 35-50 Ring Ring of Repelling 8 AR, HP+12, Sta+1, Int+2, EarthRes+6